User blog:EClare Fan/Adam and Eli Dare Part 2:D
(Adam's Point Of View) I was running away from Eli for what I said, I bumped into someone..I saw a black headed girl with really curler hair......It was no other than Bianca, She looked at me and smiled, I was so freakin scared. I smiled and said "Hi....Bianca." Bianca went and opened her Backpack...Please do not be a tampon....Bianca smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper. What is she gonna do?? She said "You gonna a pen?" I shook my head Yes and gave her a red Glitter pen, She grabbed the pen and wrote something down. She said "Put out your hand." I did what she did and she put the paper in my hand, I said "Do I look like a trash can?" She laughed and said "Open the paper up." I opened the paper and saw a number. I smiled and saw that she was close to my face and said to my ear "Call me or text Me." Oh My God...........Bianca smiled and pulled back and gave me a wink, "Bianca! Com here." Fitz said real loud. She smiled and left with Fitz, I am so gonna win this bet! Eli is soo gonna ..Oh Crap Drew is catching after me! I ran again.. (Eli's Point Of View) I was out of breath...Man Adam runs fast...I stopped and saw someone Wearing a pink shirt (Tiger Shirt) and a Blue Mini Skirt with Pink Tiger Leggins. I smiled and saw Clare looking at me with those Crystal Eyes. "Hi Eli." Clare said while looking at me. I said "Hi Clare. What you doing?" Clare said "I was talking to Alli about her love crush." I laughed and said "What crush?" Clare looked at me and said "That was rude." I smiled, Clare went and got something from her backpack, She got a sheet of paper and wrote someting down, What the heck?? She smiled and said "Open your hand." I did what she said and Opened my hand, She laughed and put something in my hand, I looked and saw a paper that said "Love is so sweet." Clare smiled and said "Do You like it? Its for my Sister Darcy." I frowned and said "Oh its Nice." Clare looked at me with her blue eyes and said "Oh You thought It was for You?" I shook my head No and did a fake smile and said "So. Wanna go eat at the d-." Clare leaned in and kissed me, I'm suppose to kiss her, I pulled back and looked at her with my green Eyes. She looked at me and said "What's wrong?" I didn't Answer, Slap! I left someone slap me, I looked up and saw a Pretty Brown headed Girl (Striaght hair) wearing a Black and Purple shirt with Strips and a Pink Skinny Jeans with Black Converse...Oh No...The girl smiled and said "Hi Eli." Clare smiled and said "Hey Julia." Julia (Clare said her name) Smiled and gave Clare the bigggest hug! I said "I thought you died Julia." (I might of spelled her name wrong). Julia laughed and said "No After the fight I ran off on my bike and some Girl named Jennette Got ran over not me Silly." I smiled and said "What are you doing here? Julia laughed and said 'I'm here for school." Oh...How am I suppose to Kiss Clare For the bet, I Saw a finger waved in frout (Spelled Wrong) Of me . I saw Julia talking to me but I was not listening, Clare grabbed my arm and said "Hello? is anyone there?" I went back to earth and said "Huh?" Clare sighed and Said "Why are you not listening?" I was about to say something but Adam came over and said "Hey guys! H- Why is Julia here?" Julia smiled and waved at Adam and said 'I'm was not the one who Died, Some girl named Jennette Died." Adam looked at me, I did a fake smile at her... Why Me?!!!!!! Julia Did not get ran over (Only in my story) did ya like??? Please give me some ideas for the next chapter:D Category:Blog posts